Los oscuros secretos de los Cullen
by VictoriaEvansMasen
Summary: Todos, hasta Esme. ¿Que ocultan detrás de esos ojos dorados?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Narrador en tercera persona.

Es de noche, las tres de las mañana. Toda la familia Cullen, excepto Nessie y Emmett, salen de caza. Pasan 10 minutos, en este momento, la hibrida y el vampiro cruzan sus miradas, serios y profesionales. Planearon esto junto con Jacob, para que Alice no viera nada y bloquearon sus mentes pensando en las letras de Lady GaGa, cantante que Edward odia. Son expertos en esta clase de situaciones, y orgullosos de su idea, se levantan al mismo tiempo. Abren la puerta y se encuentran con el metamorfogo, quien lleva dos bolsas color negro. Nessie sonríe y las toma. Es un sofisticado equipo de espía, con ropa, guantes, y todo lo que pueden llegar a necesitar. Diez minutos después, el trio está listo para su misión. Se detienen frente a la escalera. Emmett toma su mp3 y pone la canción de "misión imposible". Su sobrina lo mira con reproche, pero Jacob comienza a tararear y a moverse torpemente como un ninja, rodando por las escaleras. Nessie y Emmett realizan un ágil salto, ayudando al "perrito" a levantarse. Han llegado al sótano. La pequeña se coloca los guantes y se dirige hacia las cajas.

-Allí no lo encontraras nunca- Señala su tío, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, es una de las pocas veces que Emmett tiene razón. Acto seguido, rompe parte de la pared y retira una pequeña caja color rosa, con la inscripción _Alice._- La duende, al igual que toda la familia, no tiene mejor lugar donde esconder sus cosas- Dice Emmett, riendo.

-¿Es decir que hay más?- Pregunta, arrugando la nariz, Jacob.

-Si- Responde, con una sonrisa malvada, Nessie- Vamos, que ellos no tardan en volver. Todos asienten.

La búsqueda no tarda demasiado, al parecer, ningún Cullen estaba demasiado entusiasmado en ocultar sus más preciados secretos. Rosalie había utilizado el techo, cosa que Emmett sabía de antemano. Edward creía que "la mejor forma de esconder algo es ponerlo a la vista". Por lo tanto, Jacob encontró sus "archivos" entre una pila de cajas. Jasper tenía sus papeles dentro de un cuadro, si, dentro de un cuadro. Carlisle y Esme fueron los únicos que se esmeraron, utilizando el piso del ultimo cajón de un armario, pero aun así, fue "venado comido" encontrarlo. Nessie sonreía de una forma maniática y saltaba. De verdad que le hacía mal pasar tanto tiempo con Alice.

-¡Por fin!- Grita- Los secretos más obscuros de los Cullen, saldrán a la luz...

-Recuerda que tenemos un trato...- Dice Emmett, temeroso de ser traicionado.

-Sí, lo se.- Miente Nessie. Jacob alzo una ceja, pero el gran vampiro no lo noto.-Yo no me meteré con tus secretos, y tú me muestras los de los demás.

Toda la familia Cullen, aprenderá que nunca, pero nunca, en la vida... hay que meterse con la comida de Reneesme Carlie Cullen


	2. Te amamos, TL

Pov narrador

Son las cuatro de la tarde, una chica, rubia, hermosa y alta, mira de reojo hacia la calle. Cuando comprueba que nadie la vio, comienza a correr. Viste un largo tapado, grandes lentes de sol, finos zapatos de tacón alto y esconde su cabello bajo un sombrero a juego. Parece preocupada, no quiere que la descubran. Sigue corriendo, pero su zapato se atora en una rejilla y se rompe. Mira su reloj, ya no hay tiempo de volver atrás. Renguea un poco, pero logra llegar a la esquina. Un auto negro dobla sobre un charco, empapándola de pies a cabeza. Ella gruñe por lo bajo, no hay tiempo para pelear y llega tarde hacia su destino. El semáforo marca rojo para los autos, y ella cruza. A mitad de la esquina, frena. Un grupo de estudiantes camina hacia el lugar donde ella se encuentra. ¡No deben verla, sería muy fácil reconocerla! Da media vuelta, aun rengueando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, ¡toda la mala suerte para ella! No puede utilizar su auto, solo levantaría más sospechas hacia su familia, y no puede permitirse eso. Revisa su reloj ¡20 minutos y media ciudad por cruzar aun! Decide dejar de quejarse, algo muy raro en ella, y sigue por un camino alternativo. Aun renguea, pero no debe faltar. ¡Es realmente importante esta reunión! Sigue corriendo, y maldiciendo a cualquiera que se cruce en frente de ella. Llega a la conclusión, de que así no llegara nunca. ¡Diez minutos! Decide tomar el transporte colectivo, el que usan "los pobres" según ella. Solo queda un lugar disponible, es ella o una ancianita con la velocidad de una tortuga. _Nada de cordialidad, es ahora o nunca_ Piensa, y acto seguido, se apresura y arrebata el lugar. La gente la mira con reproche, pero ella se hace la desentendida y desvía su mirada. Ahora se da cuenta de quién es su compañero, ¡MIKE NEWTON! El chico no deja de mirarla, pero ella lo ignora, alejándose cada vez más. Con medio cuerpo fuera del asiento, y a punto de ser descubierta, el vehículo se detiene. Una voz suena por los parlantes. Debido al tráfico, han cerrado la calle Washington. La rubia maldice en voz alta, tal vez demasiado. Decide pararse, haciendo caso omiso a las sorprendidas personas. En ese momento, una lucecita se enciende en la cabeza e Mike.

-¡_Oye!-_Grita_- ¿Tú no eres R…-_Pero la rubia lo interrumpe.

-_¡No!-_Acto seguido, patea la puerta y escapa.

¡Cinco minutos!. Ella sigue corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. _Corre, ¡Vamos, corre!_Tres minutos. _¡No voy a lograrlo!_Dos minutos, _Si, ¡ya casi lo haces!_Un minuto…

-¡_Llegue_!- Grita, como histérica, la chica. Se ha detenido frente a un edificio azul, con grandes ventanas. Entra, y saluda a la recepcionista. Esta no levanta la mirada, pero indica.

-_Identificación-_

_-Rosalie Hale, fundadora, presidenta y miembro honorario del Club de fans de Taylor Lautner-_


	3. Cosas perdidas

-Jazz, ¿seguro de que no quieres venir a cazar?- Dice Alice, extrañada por la decisión de su esposo.

-Si, Al. No te preocupes, ¿acaso crees que incendiare la cocina?-

-No, pero desde el incidente que Emmett causo la última vez que lo dejamos solo, a Esme no le gusta que se queden aquí. Pero no importa, confió en que debes necesitar tu espacio. Adiós- Canturrea la pequeña, corriendo hacia la ´puerta. El rubio da un largo suspiro de alivio y se seca, con la mano, un sudor imaginario.

-Por fin, tiempo a solas- Dice, feliz. Se para, y saca una caja de la cama. Al abrirla, descubre que no hay nada. Mira a su alrededor, preocupado. _Tranquilo Jasper, tranquilo. Debe de estar por aquí… ¿si la encuentra Alice? O peor, ¿Emmett?... ¡Debo buscar eso ya!_Piensa, con una mueca de histeria en su cara. Comienza a revolver todo lo que hay hacia su alrededor, rompiendo varias sillas y una mesa de luz. _Estoy muerto, muerto. Esto es peor que la visita que María planea según Alice. Muerto, muerto_. Cuando comprueba que lo que busca, no está en su habitación, se pone a gritar como loco.

-No, hay no, hay no hay no- Va diciendo, al mismo tiempo que destroza todo a su paso y solloza como un niño pequeño. Decide ir al cuarto de Rosalie, quizá Emmett encontró su secreto y lo esconde para sobornarlo. Después de media hora, _Nada._Ahora, se le ocurre que tal vez Esme encontró la caja y la guardo entre sus cosas. Otra media hora después y _Nada._Ojea el reloj, aún hay tiempo pero una gran casa por recorrer. Se dirige hacia el parque, no sabe por qué, pero se le acaban las opciones. Comienza a cavar hoyos, impacientándose y repitiendo -_No, no, no-_, al vigésimo cuarto, acepta que su secreto no está allí, cosa que lo pone más histérico aun. Arranca un árbol, y lo lanza hacia atrás, derribando una de las esculturas de Rosalie. _Si no muero ahora, ella me matara después_ Piensa, intentando reconstruir la obra de arte. Mira otra vez el reloj, ¡Quince minutos más y ellos vienen! El desastre es lo de menos, ¡su secreto y su dignidad apeligran! Corre, hacia cualquier habitación, desesperado por salvarse de la humillación. _No pude haberlos perdido, no, no y no_Sigue Pensando, mientras revuelve el armario de Alice. Diez minutos, _No pude, no. Siempre los llevo conmigo, pero… ¿Y si cayeron al lago en la última caza en el bosque? ¿Si los perdí en el avión? No, no y no. _Cinco minutos, ¡Ataque de histeria y más sollozos! _Muerto…_ Pero en ese momento, el vampiro descubre una cajita, pequeña y de color verde. Al abrirla, sonrie. Entonces murmura

-_Por fin los encuentro, mis pequeños soldaditos de plomo, edición especial de la guerra civil, los quiero mucho-_Con un tono infantil, abrazando a los pequeños muñequitos.

_-Jasper, ¿¡Que sucedió aquí!-_Grita, enfurecida, Esme.

_-Oh, oh-_


	4. Adicta

Salgo dela casa, intento no pensar en "eso", pero aún no lo supero. Creo que lo lograre. _Si, Alice, lo lograras._Voy por el centro, _Eres débil,_ como un atajo. Camino, camino, camino, _Recuerda pestañear, Alice._Camino, camino, camino, _Ni se te ocurra,_me reprendo mentalmente al notar que mis piernas se desvían hacia "eso". _Se fuerte._Sigo caminando, ignoro la tentación. Pero todo me llama a "eso". _No Alice, no. Ya basta._Las monedas en mi bolsillo pesan nunca, ahora todo lo que veo parece hablarme, _Alice, ven, Alice.__No, no, no, definitivamente, no._Corro en dirección contraria, ¡Ya estoy enloqueciendo! Intento no pensar esn "eso", pero de nuevo, fallo. Es imposible que esto me pase a mi ¡debí quedarme en casa con Jasper!. Diablos, la última vez casi dejo en bancarrota a toda la familia, _Débil, débil.__Ven, Alice, no te resistas._Realmente necesito ayuda profesional, pero mis experiencias con psicólogos no son dignas de recordar. Aunque corro, las calles, los árboles, las nubes, todo, se transforma en un mundo de colores y con música. _Alice, sabes que no puedes resistir mucho._

_-_-¡No, no, no y no!- Grito, y muchas personas se paran a verme - ¡No ganaras esta vez, no!- Sigo corriendo, sin ver a donde. No es necesario, mi sexto sentido y mis habilidades me lo indican. Me dirijo a mi perdición, a mi propia muerte. Pero qué más da, ¡si de todos modos terminaría aquí!. Abro lentamente los ojos, suspiro y sonrió tristemente. El cartel de

Videojuegos

Se extiende ante mí, hipnotizándome con sus luces de neon. Entro y me siento, como siempre, frente al vicioso jueguito del "Pac-man". De todos modos, Edward vendrá a buscarme en cinco o seis horas más, antes de que deje, en bancarrota a familia… o al menos eso espero


	5. Dos cerebros ¿mejor que uno?

-Tranquila, Bella. Todo estará bien-

-No puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto- Dice la castaña, aun en shock por la petición de su ahora esposo.

-Vamos, ¡es algo que siempre quise!-

-Edward, es algo- (Busca una palabra que no lo lastime)-…infantil-

-¿Eso piensas?- Dice el cobrizo, con expresión adolorida- Esta bien, pero deberás saber que cuando este video reciba más de un millón de visitas en youtube, lo lamentaras-

-No, tú lamentaras que Jacob y Emmett se enteren de esto-

-Por favor, Emmett con suerte sabe prende la computadora y, Jacob, bueno, el no tiene por que enterarse-

-¡Ya tengo suficiente con las exigencias de Alice! ¿Ahora tú también demuestras una faceta secreta? Ya entiendo como tu familia pensó que pateabas gol en contra…-

-¡Bella! Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso. Y… si no lo haces… ¡Le cuento a Alice donde queda tu escondite secreto!- Agrega el, sacando su "arma secreta"

-No se de que me hablas- Se defiende, con expresión desentendida la vampiresa.

-¿A no? Me refiero al lugar donde corres cada vez que mi psicópata hermana quiere arrastrarte cuando necesita algo nuevo.- Bella suspira, cierra los ojos y, con una sonrisa falsa, pregunta

-¿Dónde dices que esta mi traje?-

-Así me gusta, cariño-

-Me las pagaras, Edward Cullen. Estoy pensando seriamente en el divorcio, ¡ni con tu preciado Volvo te quedaras!- Agrega, aunque no habla en serio. Edward le entrega una bolsa, con la ropa necesaria.

Cuando la vampiresa ve su traje, grita.

-¿¡Que rayos es esto!-

-Nuestro vestuario-

-¿Vestuario? ¡Esto le quedaría chico a un mosquito!-

-Vamos, Bella. ¡Me lo prometiste!-

-Enserio Edward, deberías leer los libros de autoayuda-

-No me lo digas-

Bella se cambia, Edward enciende la cámara y sonríe cual psicópata.

-¡Hola, soy Edward Cullen!- Saluda emocionado

-Y yo Bella Cullen- Agrega su esposa, con una mueca de sarcasmo, los labios tensos y moviendo exageradamente las manos. El vampiro le da un codazo

-Mas emoción- Susurra, sin quitar la sonrisa maniática de su rostro. Bella intenta sonreír, pero solo consigue una horrorosa mueca.

-¡Queremos participar de la nueva temporada de "dancing with the stars"-

-"Y yo estoy dudando de la cordura de mi esposo"-Piensa Bella, cuando comienza la coreografía de "Give it to me" de Maddonna.


	6. Perfecta perfección maravillosa

Oh, vamos. Todos tienen un secreto, nadie es perfecto del todo. Todo ser viviente y pensante esconde algo, que, por mínimo que sea, es algo. Si, todos. Todos, menos yo. Yo, el perfecto Carlisle, no esconde nada, absolutamente nada. Perfectamente perfecto, un modelo a seguir de los vampiros, un…

-¡Carlisle! Ya basta. No mientas.

-¿Qquien e…eres?-

-Soy yo-

-¿Qué yo?

-Yo yo, nadie mas yo que yo-

-¿Entonces… eres…?

-Si…-

-Tu eres…-

-Si…-

-¡Lady GaGa!-

-S… ¿¡Que!, ¡No!. Soy tu conciencia-

-¿Mi conciencia?

-Si, tu conciencia-

-Ahh-

-Si-

-¿Y que quieres? Estaba a punto de contar mi maravillosa maravillosidad-

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. ¿Cómo es eso de tu maravillosa maravillosidad? ¿Seguro que no no escondes nada?

-Absolutamente nada. Inmaculada perfeccion es mi apodo-

-Crei que tu apodo era "Carly"

-¡Oye! Asi me dice Esme-

-Ok, pero no nos salgamos del tema, Carly. Mientes-

-No lo hago-

-Si lo haces-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que no-

-Que si… ¡Auch!

-Haha, Carly, te engañe. Si mientes, tienes un oscuro secreto.

-Agg, ok ¡Lo admito!.

-¿Qué admites?-

-Mi secreto. Tengo un lado oscuro.

-Lo sabia-

-¿De verdad?

-Si, siempre lo supe-

-Que malvada-

-Aja. Ahora, ¿querrías decirme cual es tu secreto?-

-Si ya lo sabes-

-No, solo se que existe. Soy conciencia, no Edward Cullen-

-Ah, ok. Tú tampoco eres perfecta-

-Si lo soy, por algo soy conciencia y no vampiro-

-Golpe duro-

-No importa. ¿Ya me dirás tu secretísimo secreto, Carly?

-No-

-Si

-No

-Si. ¡Ya dilo!, Carly. No puede ser tan malo.

-Si lo es.

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si. Dime o le digo a Esme

-¡No! ¡A Esme no!

-Ok, dimelo.

-Esta bien. Soy una farsa. Yo… yo… uno de mis titulos… es de Internet-

-Noooo-

-¡Que!

-oh, nada. Es que mientras te hago reflexionar, tambien estoy jugando al Pac-man. Si, las conciencias tenemos wi-fi. ¿Qué decias?-

-Que soy una farsa. Mi titulo de cardiocirujano es de Internet.

-¡Eres una farsa!

-¡Lo se!-

-¡Oye

-¿Qué?

-¿No se supone que me apoyes?

-No. Soy conciencia, solo reflexiono con conforto. Ya tienes a Esme para eso-

-Aja- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre el calentamiento global. ¿De que será? ¡De mi secreto!-

-Ah, pienso que es malo y que… Ah, tu secreto me parece el fin de tu perfectísima perfección.

-Lo se-

-Listo-

-¿Listo que?

-Mi misión ha concluido, ahora debo ir a la mente de Emmett, dios, quien sabe cuantas cosas habrá allí dentro.

-Ok, Adios-

-Bye-

-Por fin, solo. No puedo creer que confesara eso. Ahora si, yo sol…-

-Doctor Cullen, por favor presentarse en la sala de cardiocirujía, la operación esta prevista para las 14:30-

-Mmm, genial. Creo que un nuevo Cullen, viene en camino-


	7. Celos, por EAPC

Estaba enojada. NO!, mucho más que eso. Estaba furiosa, si, furiosa. ¿Quiénes se creían ellas? Estúpidas humanas con un 75% de plástico. De solo recordarlo, le rechinaron los dientes.

"_Un grupo de enfermeras se agrupaban en una esquina del hospital, era su recreo. Bebian café y hablaban como cotorras._

- _¿Acaso no la has visto? Es bellísima. No sé qué hace en un pueblo como este-_

- _Con ese rostro, debería estar con alguna estrella de cine. No es justo que tenga lo mejor para ella._

- _-Querida- Rio, con un tono pícaro, una de las enfermeras- Yo cambiaria cualquier estrella por el-_

_Esme reía para sus adentros. Había ido a visitar a Carlisle a su trabajo y, desde donde ella estaba, podía oír lo chismes y las risotadas de las enfermeras. Pero pronto, esa sonrisa se borro-_

_-Aunque, si yo tengo la oportunidad, le dejaría unos cuernos del tamaño de este edificio. Definitivamente, Carlisle Cullen, vale la pena._

_Esme no era una persona celosa, pero ese comentario, la tomo de improviso. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso sucediera? Es decir, que clase de mujer no marca su "territorio". La situación se había ido de las manos._

_-Vamos Esme, son simples y patéticas humanas, ¿acaso tienes celos de ellas?- Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza_

_-Sí, pero esas simples y patéticas humanas están hablando descaradamente sobre TU esposo como si fuese un trozo de carne- Contesto otra._

_Esme, dejándose llevar, escucho más a la segunda voz. Después de todo, ellas no tenían derecho._

_Cambio su rumbo hacia su casa. Tenía que idear un plan_"

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, (ella no tenía auto), se le ocurrían las ideas más dolorosas y aterradoras de cobrar venganza. Esto no era sencillo. No bastaba con colocarle una cinta color amarillo chillón a Carlisle, con la inscripción de "Propiedad de Esme Cullen. NO tocar" (aunque mal no vendría) pero ese no era el caso. No solo intentaban ligar con su esposo, ¡se burlaban de su situación como mujer! Eso ya, era humillante.

Así que… ¿Qué haría?. Podría usar el "método Rosalie" y que todo "parezca un accidente". Tentador, si, muy tentador. Pero imposible. Al fin y al cabo, ella aun tenía corazón.

El método Emmett, bromas pesadas, era muy infantil

Estaba también el método de Alice. Pero, dejar en quiebra a la familia en una tarde de compras descontroladas, no serviría de nada.

El método Jasper era… espera, Jasper no tenía un método. Ni si quiera sabia como había llegado a casarse con Alice.

Solo quedaba Edward. Si, quizá funcionaria. El método de analizar a tus posibles enemigos

Al cabo de dos horas, la situación era ya un drama. ¡Los celos la manipulaban! Y, Esme, era vulnerable a todo tipo de cosas nuevas.

Se decidió a seguir el método de su "primogénito", solo que… un poco alterado…

Hablaría con cada una de ellas, para que, cordialmente, dejen a SU marido en paz.

Pero, cuando te dejas llevar por los celos, el término "Hablar" se convierte en "Intimidar"

Y, eso, fue lo que sucedió…

- TRES DIAS DESPUES-

Si, el método de Edward, un poco alterado, había funcionado. Las depravadas enfermeras, dejaron de acosarlo. Solo había que "hablar" con ellas.

Sonó el timbre y, detrás de la puerta, un hombre serio y con traje gris esperaba ser atendido.

Esme, con una sonrisa cordial y un tanto nerviosa, lo invito a pasar.

"Diablos, mala idea"- Maldijo, Esme, en sus adentros.

La hora en la que el hombre estuvo allí hablando, se pasó muy lenta. Esme, solo pudo comprender una palabra, o, más bien, una carta:

_Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos_

_Comisaria de Forks_

_Se informa a la Sra Esme Cullen que, a pedido de las señoritas M. J King, A. L Thomson y M. V Teefey, enfermeras del Hospital de Forks, usted no puede acercarse a menos de 100 metros de las susodichas, por una orden de alejamiento solicitada por las mismas. También, se la a denunciado por los siguientes cargos:_

_-Agresión verbal_

_-Acoso_

_-Violencia física_

_Sin más que decir, __Saluda Charles Swan, Jefe de policía de Forks_

Esme se quedó perpleja. Definitivamente, deberían tragarse los celos junto con una buena taza de cordura-

Y, ahora... ¿Donde metía la orden de alejamiento?


	8. Jake Jr

Bella frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo. Edward la miro divertido y soltó una carcajada

-Te dije que no podrías- Dijo, con tono petulante. Bella, un tanto indignada respondió

-¿Y tú sí? Obviamente, esto es culpa tuya. ¿A quién se le ocurriría darle a una niña semi-vampiro un perro?

Era el cumpleaños de Nessie, y Edward, no había tenido mejor idea que un perro. Si, un perro. Al parecer, le resultaba gracioso.

-Vamos, a Nessie le encantara Jake-

-Se molestara por el nombre-

-Es un nombre perfecto para un perro. Además, era esto, o un hámster. Y sabes que Rosalie los considera "bocadillos".-

Bella suspiro - Está bien, tu ve a cazar que yo me encargo de Jake-

Edward levanto una ceja -¿Segura que puedes?-

-Vamos, Eddie, es un perro, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

- media hora después-

-¡Definitivamente es la peor idea del mundo!- Exclamo para sí, cuando Edward se fue.

El animal, tenía la cola entre sus patas y temblequeaba un poco. Tenía miedo.

-Vamos, vamos, ven aquí delicioso amigo, ven Jake, hay que prepararte para Nessie- Animaba Bella, moviendo sus manos para llamar la atención del perro.

Jacob Jr (nombre que, según Alice, sonaba más elegante) lloriqueo retrocedió. Era obvio, los animales huían de los vampiros, ya que, después de todo, eran capaces de percibir quien era peligroso y quién no. Bella pertenecía al primer grupo.

Ahora, ¿Cómo mover al perro sin lastimarlo? No podía darle a su hija el animal por partes.

Tomo de la correa y tiro de ella suavemente en dirección a la casa. Pero Jacob, no se movia.

-¡Qué diablos te sucede, perro cobarde!- Comenzó a decir y luego, señalándolo con el dedo- Juro que, si no te mueves, te descuartizare y el regalo para Nessie será pastel de perro-

El animal ladro e intento huir pero Bella no se lo permitió, se fue acercando más y mas hasta que, controlada por la ira… ¡se echó encima del perro! El pobrecito quedo reducido a piel y huesos luego de unos cinco minutos, cuando la vampiresa reacciono y, llevándose las manos a la boca, comprobó lo que había echo

-Mate a pero… soy… una… asesina… de… regalos de cumpleaños…- Susurro, tartamudeando. Intento tranquilizarse, pero al ver el cadáver del inocente, entro en pánico.

-¡Edward me descuartizara a mí!, ¿Qué clase de madre se come al regalo de cumpleaños de su hija?- Repetía, mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro. -¡Ya se!- Exclamo, cuando por una idea llego a su cabeza -¡Edward no tiene por qué enterarse de esto! ¡Nadie tiene! Esconderé a la prueba del crimen y le diré que entre a la casa por comida de perro y que, cuando volví, Jake había escapado. ¡Sí!, ¡Es perfecto!-

Y, dicho esto, Bella tomo al cadáver y se dispuso a enterrarlo. Primero pensó en el patio, pero fácilmente podría ser encontrado por alguien, así que sería mejor otro lugar. Luego, se le ocurrió lanzarlo por los aires a su suerte, pero si caía en la carretera, seria fácilmente reconocido. Miro el reloj, y, aunque tenía uno hora aproximadamente, tendría que conseguir un nuevo regalo para Rennesmee. Por fin, se decidió que el cementerio de Forks (NA: aún seguían allí) era un lugar apropiado.

Puso en marcha su auto y, con el cadáver en una bolsa de plástico negra, condujo lo más rápido posible. Pero, en mitad del camino, uno de los policías, compañero de Charlie, la detuvo. Bella se tensiono, al recordar que había olvidado de ponerse sus lentes de contacto, por lo que sus ojos eran de un precioso (y extraño) dorado. Apurada, busco en su bolso y solo encontró los lentes negros que Alice le había regalado. _Mejor que nada_, pensó, al colocárselos

-Señorita-

-¿Si oficial?

-Permítame su identificación-

Bella rebusco en su bolso, sin perder la concentración

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto, de forma inocentemente falsa mientras se la daba-

-Se ha pasado del límite de velocidad y, por lo que veo, no lleva el cinturón de seguridad-

- Lo siento, llevo prisa-

-De eso me he dado cuenta, Señora Cullen- Contesto el policía, mirando la identificación. Bella mordía su labio inferior, preocupado por cadáver que llevaba en el asiento trasero, que ya comenzaba a impregnar el ambiente con su desagradable olor. -¿Qué lleva allí?- Indago el policía, alarmado

-Nada, solo basura-

-¿Basura? Huele como un cadáver en descomposición-

-¿Insinúa que mate a alguien?

-Baje del auto, Señora, que eso está por comprobarse-

- Media hora más-

#Llamada telefónica de Bella a Edward#

-Hola, Bella ¿Todo está bien?

-Si Edward, veras…-

-¿El perro está bien?

-¡Déjame terminar!-

-…

-¿Recuerdas que debía cuidarlo hasta que regresaras?

-Si…

-Bueno, ¿podrías pasar por la comisaria? Tengo una historia muy interesante que contarte…


	9. ¡Traidores!

Los 7 pares de ojos dorados se abrieron descomunalmente. La vergüenza y la tensión en el ambiente, podían cortarse con chuchillo, gracias al don de Jasper. 7 vampiros rogaron ser tragados por la tierra, mientras que Nessie, Jake y Emmett, se deleitaban con la escena.

Y así durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que Alice, de la nada, soltó una corta risita. Los ojos, ahora se centraron en ella, quien ya reía libremente. Luego, Jasper, también comenzó a reír, seguido de Edward y, pronto, por toda la familia.

Ahora, la sonrisa malvada de Nessie, era una mueca de confusión.

- ¿Youtube? ¿De verdad Edward? Debo ver ese video- Se descojonaba de la risa Jasper

- Tú, con tus soldaditos, no tienes mucho de que reírte- Contesto Edward, ya en el suelo

- ¡Qué clase de madre se come al perro de su hija!-Gritaba, Rosalie, golpeando el fino piso de madera con su puño.

- La misma que tiene como hermana a una babosa amante de Taylor Lautner- Contesto, perdiendo la compostura, Bella

- -¡Vaya Carlisle, ahora entiendo por qué hay tantos vampiros en el mundo! ¿es que tú los has operado?-

- -Si Alice, justo después de cancelar tu membresía al Pacman's V.I.. Eso sí, lo tuyo, querida Esme- Decía Carlisle- no me lo imaginaba. Creí que no ibas al hospital por que te aburría.

- Rennesmee ya tenía un tic en el ojo, y se tiraba de sus largos cabellos.

Emmett y Jacob también se reían y reprochaban a la familia sus más oscuros secretos.

La hibrida, colapso. Y, con un ataque de histeria, decidió que era hora de utilizar su "arma secreta" contra sus traidores

Rebusco entre los _archivos_ hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió para sus adentros e intento llamar la atención de los demás presentes. Al notar que nadie la escuchaba, tomo uno de los jarrones de Esme y lo arrojó al suelo. En ese preciso instante, todos la miraron.

La pequeña, sin reparar en el destrozo que había hecho, se paró sobre la mesita de café y, mirando a su tía Alice, comenzó a hablar

-Tía, ¿sabes cuál es el secreto más profundo y obscuro de Emmett y Jacob?

Los aludidos, tragaron saliva (o ponzoña), cerraron los ojos y maldijeron por lo bajo. Si la tierra no se los tragaba en ese momento, les esperaba una lenta y dolora muerte en manos de la pequeña elfo


	10. Con el Porsche, ¡no se juega!

Pov narradora

-_Por favor_-

-No, Emmett-

-Por favor-

-No, Emmett-

-Por…-

-¡NO!- Grito, de nuevo, Alice. Con todo esto del tratado con los "perros", para proteger a Bella del ejército misterioso de neófitos, la vampira, estaba con un humor horrible, extraño en ella. Solo una cosa la hacía poner feliz. Edward, en agradecimiento por "raptar" a la humana, le regalo el tan ansiado _Porsche turbo 911 amarillo_. Pero ella, no era la única encantada. Emmett, fanático de los autos, también estaba maravillado con el auto, y quería conducirlo.- Sabes que no tengo un auto desde 1978, cuando ALGUIEN- mira fijamente a su hermano- lo estrello contra aquel árbol.

-Sabes que lo sentía- Dijo el vampiro, intentando poner cara de perrito.

-No hagas esa cara que solo funciona con Rosalie, además, no molestes. Ya tengo bastantes con esa jauría que no me dejan ver nada. Así que, si no te molesta, iré a cazar.- Ordeno Alice. Luego, revisando el futuro, amenazo- Y juro, repito, JURO, que si te atreves a respirar cerca de MI auto, si quiera te atreves a pensar en el, te matare, cortare tu cuerpo en pedacitos, los quemare, los volveré a triturar y a quemar, los enterrare a 1,000 mts bajo el suelo, junto con una foto de Rosalie y Jacob besándose y luego, bailare sobre tu tumba.- Dicho esto, la pequeña camino hacia la puerta.

Emmett sabía que no le convenía hacer enfadar a Alice, era mejor no conocer su lado iracundo. Pero, por más que lo intento, no pudo dejar de pensar en el auto, en su color amarillo canario, sus ruedas nuevas, su velocidad… ¡No resistía más!

Intento correr lejos del garaje, pero en el camino, se cruzo con Jacob. Entonces, una idea llego a su primitiva mente.

-¿Cuánto por cubrirme en una travesura?- Le susurro, abriendo su billetera. Mala idea, solo había un chicle, dos fichas de autobús y algo con patas y antenas

-¿Tiene que ver con la pequeña chupasangre? Acabo de pasar junto con ella y me insulto como nunca.- Emmett Asintio- Entonces acepto-

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿Sabes que tiene un auto nuevo?-

-¿El Porsche?-

-Quiero conducirlo-

-Dicen que es muy rápido… -

Emmett, con sonrisa maléfica, asiente -Y eso nos lleva a…-

-¡Quieres comprarte uno en color azul!- Afirmo el metamórfico, con una sonrisa de inadaptado. Emmett lo golpeo.

-No, idiota. Mira, yo MUERO por conducir ese auto y tu… bueno… digamos, que necesitas un poco de compañía-

Jacob fruncio el seño - Ya lo sé, estaba bromeando… ¿Cómo que necesito compañía?-

-Y, bueno… con eso de tu amor prohibido… quizá te consigas una linda Golden Retriever… cuidándote de que un pitbull no te descubra… creo, que es un trato justo- Ahora fue Jacob quien golpeo a Emmett, pero igual, decidieron cerrar el pacto.

Caminaron hasta al garaje, con cuidado de que nadie los viera. Al llegar, Emmett abrazo al auto

-Tranquilo, bebe, tranquilo. La duende mala ya se fue, y tú y yo seremos felices juntos. Ah, y Jacob también, pero, shh, mi Jeep no se debe enterar- Susurra, Jacob lo miro con cara de "¿Ahora qué le pasa a este?" pero le dio igual, quiere venganza.

-Ya deja de hacer estupideces y vamos- Le ordeno. Ambos se suben y Emmett enciende el motor-

-¿Oyes cómo suena? Así deber ser el cielo…-

-Ya lo creo-

Abrieron el garaje, y condujeron por todo Forks. Durante el trayecto, las personas miraron embobados. Decidieron parar en el parque, para presumir, estacionan doce en la pendiente mas alta.

-Esto es vida, y mi hermana no tiene por qué enterarse-

-Lo se…- Pero ambos, estaban demasiado ocupados, como para notar que no frenaron del todo bien al auto amarillo. El vehículo, comienza a descender cuesta abajo…-

-Creo que olvide… ¡El auto!- Grito, horrorizado y con un tono agudo Jacob-¡Se robaron el auto!-

Emmett se puso de pie, también de la misma forma.

-¡No, mira!- Señalo - ¡Se está yendo solo!-

-¿Seguro que has puesto el freno?-

, -Ups…- Dijo el vampiro, con una sonrisa falsamente inocente

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto había frenado, y de él solo quedaba el estridente color AMARILLO

CONTINUARA…


	11. Situacion incontrolada

Los ojos de Emmett, parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Jacob, estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Las personas que se encontraban allí, se hicieron las desentendidas, alejándose del lugar.

El vampiro, se tiraba del cabello y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pero relacionados con un duende demoniaco que vengaría a su pobre duende-móvil.

Jacob, más tranquilo, respiro y luego con cara de póquer, miro su muñeca- ¡Pero mira qué hora es!- Exclamo, mientras tocaba un reloj inexistente- ¿Sabes?... ¡he dejado el caldero al fuego! Realmente, fue un gusto compartir esta hora contigo, estimado compañero… pero de verdad…- No pudo continuar con su discurso de salvación, ya que Emmett lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, y, sin quitar los ojos del auto, ordeno-

-Tú no te mueves de aquí, o juro que llamo a Rosalie que tiene unas largas, lindas y filosas tijeras, con las que podría cortar algo "por error" así que, por el bien de tu salud integral, te recomiendo que me ayudes a sacar el…- Iba a decir auto, pero tuvo que callar al notar que el Duende-móvil (como solían decirle) estaba en el fondo del lago, donde apenas se notaba su color estridente.

-Estamos perdidos- Susurraron ambos, impactados. Segundos después, rompieron en llanto (o en sollozos) abrazándose entre ellos.

Les esperaba un día largo, realmente largo

Y así se encontraban, enfrentándose a su calvario, cuando un auto llamo su atención.

¡Era un Porsche 911 turbo! ¡De un estridente y familiar color amarillo! ¿Un momento?... ¿esa chica al volante era Lauren Mallory?

Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Emmett, al recordar que la rubia había adquirido ese vehículo una semana después que Alice, por "_casualidad"._Por más que lo negara, ella siempre había sentido envidia de la vampiresa y este era solo un intento más de todos los que había hecho para conseguir la atención de Jasper y de los demás.

Jacob pensó lo mismo que él, también recordando que desde hacía poco, se habían reportado varios casos de robos de autos en Forks. Los Cullen no tenían problemas, ya que era improbable que un humano lograra encontrar la mansión sin necesidad de un mapa, como los que Alice estaba preparando para la fiesta que pronto darían ellos.

Ambos se miraron, ¿realmente dañarían su honor, robando un auto para suplantar otro hundido en las profundidades? ¿Se convertirían en escorias de las sociedad solo por salvar su pellejo delas garras de un duende vampiro demoniaco?

Las sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros eran un "Claro que si"

-1, 2, 3…. ¡Ahora!- Susurro Emmett, guiando a su cómplice en, posiblemente, la misión más peligros de su vida.

El metamórfico carecía de visión nocturna en su forma de humano, y no parecía razonable que un lobo con el tamaño de un oso irrumpiera en la mitad de la noche. Optaron por ayudarse mutuamente.

Pero algo estaba mal, en esa casa, había demasiado "aroma masculino", y que el supiera, Lauren Mallory no tenía hermanos. Sabían que la rubia era "rápida" pero dormir en la misma casa…

Se acercaron lentamente a la habitación más próxima y… ¡Valla sorpresa!

Mike Newton, con el dedo pulgar en su boca (como un chupete), dormí plácidamente, mientras que con la otra mano, abrazaba una foto de… BELLA SWAN, su futura cuñada y hermana menor.

No sabía si golpear al rubio, por depravado mental, o reírse de la cómica escena. Tomo su celular, fotografió al chico desde todos los ángulos posibles (NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS) intentando contener la risa. Luego, se dio vuelta, y sacando a Jacob de la habitación y recobrando la compostura, lo golpeo-

-¡Inútil!- Susurro, enfadado- ¡La casa de Lauren Mallory, no la de Mike Newton!-

-Lo siento, me equivoque de mapa- Rebusco en su bolsillo, y saco otro- Aquí, es tres calles al norte-

Ambos salieron por la ventana. Emmett estaba un poco incómodo, ¿Qué rayos hacia Black con un mapa de la casa de Newton? Mejor, ni saberlo

Por llegaron a la casa real, descubriendo que era grande comparada con la de Bella, pero apenas alcanzaba la mitad de la de los Cullen.

Repitieron el mismo proceso, hasta hallarse en la habitación de Lauren. Ella no estaba sola. Tyler Crowley la acompañaba, ligeros de ropa… pero cubiertos por una manta-

-Uy- Susurro Jacob- Mejor busquemos las llaves.

El vehículo, exactamente igual al de Alice, se encontraba aparcado en el patio trasero. No sería ningún problema pasarlo por arriba de las rejas, no con su fuerza sobre humana. Pero, ¿Cómo diablos esperaban que el auto encendiera? Según tenían entendido, eran diferentes alarmas, por lo que las viejas llaves no funcionarían.

Buscaron por todo el cuarto, con cuidado de no despertar a los amantes.

-No, en los cajones no…- Pero Emmett no llego a concluir con su advertencia, pues Jacob abría uno… encontrándose con la ropa interior de Lauren.

Chillo como una nena.

Emmett estaba por sugerir que se encontrara una novia, pero…. LAUREN DESPERTO.

Primero, se removió incomoda en su cama, para luego levantarse.

¡Es el fin!, pensaron ambos.

Pero Mallory llevaba un antifaz, de esos para "Evitar las bolsas debajo de los ojos" por lo que, al levantarla cabeza, no oír nada y seguir medio dormida, no noto ni al vampiro ni al metamórfico, que parecían estar a punto de sufrir un ataque.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, dejando la habitación al estar seguros de que allí no encontrarían las llaves.

Se dirigieron a la planta baja, con cuidado de no hacer rechinar a los escalones.

Antes de poder cantar victoria, una extraña rata peluda comenzó a ladrar. El odioso chihuahua de Lauren (N. A: lamento si alguien tiene un chihuahua, no quiero ofender a nadie) prácticamente chillaba.

No sabían si reír o llorar, metafóricamente hablando.

En eso, Jacob se paró y, con la mirada fija en el animal, se acercó…

-¡Muy bien Jacob! ¡Vas a comértelo!- Bromeo Emmett- Luego podremos usar sus huesos como tornillos, para reemplazar la matrícula de Lauren por la de Alice.

Jacob lo miro incrédulo, a veces, creía que el grandulón era incapaz de ponerse serio- No, estúpido. Tengo una conexión especial con los animales, ya sabes…-

-¿Cosa de lobos?-

-No, en realidad soy primo lejano de Cesar Milan- Contesto Jacob, con una gran y sincera sonrisa- eso, y vi todas las temporadas de "El encantador de perros".

-Un mapa de la casa de Mike, ves Animal Planet… comienzo a dudar sobre si quieres a Bella, o armas todo el escandalo porque te gusta la compañía de Edward- El vampiro entrecerraba los ojos-

Pero Jacob no se quedaría atrás- Sigues hablando y le cuento a Rosalie sobre tu colección de revistas "Cosmopolitan" mujer, misteriosamente escondidas en tu Jeep-

Ambos se miraron, para luego darse las manos y seguir en lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras Jake calmaba a la rata peluda, Emmett buscaba las llaves. En cuestión de minutos, todo estaba listo.

En el parque, tomaron con cuidado el auto, pasándolo entre las rejas con cuidado de no rasparlo.

El camino hacia la casa fue fácil, excepto por alguna que otra roca.

Por suerte, eran los únicos allí. Los demás, volverían en la mañana. Sabían que Edward no hablaría, Emmett tenía cosas "comprometedoras" de él.

Cambiaron la matricula, llenaron el auto de cosas de Alice para que su olor estuviera impregnado en él y, por último, quemaron las evidencias.

Se sentaron a esperar… y a esperar…

-¡Ya llegue familia!...Emmett…- Anuncio su llegada Alice, recelosa.

-Hola, querida Mary Alice, hermana- Saludo Emmett, con su habitual mal humor-

Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a buscar las llaves y a revisar su duende-móvil.

En el garaje, parecía que nada se había movido de lugar.

Alice, abrió la puerta, por lo cual la alarma comenzó a sonar

-¡Emmett!-

-¿Qué? ¿Algo está mal?-

Alice, entrecerró los ojos- Ven aquí-

Emmett trago ponzoña y, haciendo la señal de la cruz, se acercó a su hermana, quien no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Sabes? Antes de irme, este auto no tenía alarma y, ahora sí, ¿sabes que sucedió?

-Ehh-

-¿Tienes idea de que sucedió?

-Ehh-

Alice, respiro profundamente y, de la nada, abrazo a su hermano

-¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! ¡Eso sucedió!- La pequeña irradiaba felicidad

-¿Qué qué?

-¡Es obvio! Sabías que no tenía alarma y, culpable por tu comportamiento, te preocupaste por la seguridad de mi auto- Alice hablaba a la velocidad de la luz, mientras Emmett dejaba de ver lka luz, para recuperar la esperanza. Carraspeo y, luego, sonriendo dijo

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué más esperabas de mí? Es más, quería sorprendente, por lo que Jacob me ayudo. Pero tranquila, el no toco el auto.

-Sí, pero igual, no te hubiese dejado a cargo, tu…-

-¿Qué? ¿lo hundiría en el lago?- Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente, para luego reírse juntos.

Definitivamente, Emmett Mc Carty Cullen, controlaba la situación.


End file.
